nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Heath Smith
Heath Smith 'is a character in the custom Nazi Zombies maps "Icebreaker", "Quarantäne", "Firing Range", "Junkyard", and "Spaceport", which are part of the Destiny map pack, which is a chapter in the ''Apocalypse ''storyline. Biography Heath Smith was born in New Washington, D.C., New America in 1998. When Smith was in college, he signed up for the Studies and Observations Group. He enlisted when he was 19. His success in the S.O.G. led the Central Intelligence Agency to recuit him for top-secret missions, including one to an abandoned Nazi outpost in Antarctica. 'Icebreaker ﻿While filing documents, a CIA anylist came across a file that housed the coordinates to a German base deep in the Arctic Circle. Almost no information was on the document. All that was written was that the Nazis carried out gruesome experiments in the outpost. In order to destroy the base, the CIA sent Smith, Carmine Castello, Robert Jacobs, and Jakob Yakhobich to investigate and destroy the base. 'Quarantäne' After the battle at the abandoned Nazi outpost in the Arctic Circle, Jacobs, Castello, Smith, and Yakhobich were retrieved and flown back to New America. Shortly after arriving they were called to the Hexagon for a brief on another mission. When they arrived at the Hexagon, the four were told that the Canadians had lost contact with one of their experimentation laboratories, and they were to invesitgate. The four agents were flown to laboratory. When Jacobs, Castello, Smith, and Yakhobich entered the base they were immediately attacked by zombies. The four pulled out their Colt M1911s and started to attack the undead horde. 'Firing Range' While fighting zombies at Quarantäne, Smith, Robert Jacobs, Carmine Castello, and Jakob Yakhobich began to realize that holding out in the laboratory was in vain. They decide to make a run for it to a nearby military traning facility. The four gathered up as much ammunition as the could, and they made a run for it. They managed to make it the training ground's primary building. While discussing their next move and trying to contact the CIA, zombies began to breaker down the barriers in the wooden building. Smith, Jacobs, Castello, and Yakhobich pulled out their Colt M1911s (they ran out of ammo for their primary weapons while making their way to the training facility) and started to fight the undead horde. 'Junkyard' While fighting at the Firing Range in Canada, Jacobs came across a radio room. Jacobs called Smith, Castello, and Yakhobich up the room. Jacobs attempted to contact the Hexagon while Smith, Castello, and Yakhobich guarded the windows in the room. Jacobs was able to contact the New American Military, and they reported that a squad of Canadian special forces were already on their way. The four agents held out for fifteen long minutes until the Canadian helicopters arrived. When they retrieved, the four helicopters headed for New America. Along the way, one of the helicopters detected a SAM missile headed straight for it. The pilots warned the soldiers and the four agents in the back that they need to jump out to survive. The ten men in the back agreed, and they donned their parachutes and jumped out. Seconds later the SAM missile colided with the helicopter. When the ten men landed, they realized they were all spread out (except Jacobs, Castello, Smith, and Yakhobich) and that they had touched down in a junkyard. The four agents pulled out the Colt M1911s and started to fight the zombies. 'Spaceport' While fighting zombies at the junkyard in Canada, Castello was able to locate a radio within a pile of debris. Castello activated it, and attempted to contact New America. While he worked, Smith, Robert Jacobs, and Jakob Yakhobich fought of zombies. Eventually Castello was able to contact the Hexagon, and within minutes, a task force was deployed to rescue them. When the task force arrived they quickly retrieved the four agents and flew them back to New America. The four lived in the Hexagon four a week without any activity. Then, they were summoned to the war room of the Hexagon. When Smith, Castello, Jacobs, and Yakhobich arrived, they were told that the Central Intelligence Agency had lost contact with their civilian spaceport, and that the four agents were to travel to spaceport and investigate what had happened. The four S.A.D. agents loaded into a space shuttle and blasted off towards the base. Trivia *Heath Smith is the second character in the ''Apocalypse ''storyline that who has the last name "Smith". The other is Daniel Smith. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Icebreaker Category:Quarantäne Category:Firing Range Category:Junkyard Category:Spaceport Category:Daniel Smith